Mar de luna
by kumiko-nakata
Summary: -Amane Misa, que fue lo que paso exactamente?-pregunto.-........-Misa solo mira hacia al piso haciéndose la desentendida.-L... esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que párese.....-susurra Watari. es mi primer fic.. denle una oportunidad *-* .
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1** :**Esto no debió haber pasado.**

-

-

-

Hoy: tres de noviembre. Había esperado tanto por este día, hoy es mi cumple años…y no cualquiera, si no uno de quince años. Sip, el día con que tanto había soñado por fin llego.

Mirándose en un gran espejo, se encontraba una joven de piel nívea, de pelo rubio hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Traía un vestido de tiritas, que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, de color dorado, la tela es **dupioni de seda** (n/a: seda natural con textura y brillo, se arruga fácilmente, pero es muy elegante :3 ) debajo de los pechos una cinta del mismo color y seda, que se unía por delante del lado izquierdo, con un hermoso broche plateado. En los pies unas chalitas de medio taco del mismo color que el broche. El pelo lo tenía liso con algunas pequeñas ondulaciones.

-bien! Todo va a salir perfecto!-se decía a si misma la chica, que por la expresión de su cara se podía ver el notable nerviosismo.

La puerta de la habitación se habré dejando ver a muchachas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo cobrizo, largo hasta las caderas, ojos de un tono verde casi cristalinos. Ella también traía una vestido, al estilo Marilyn Monroe, pero de un color plateado muy brillante.

La otra tenía el pelo negro y liso, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, quizás un poco más arriba, ojos café claro. Ella traía un vestido-estraple, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, la tela era de un color azul eléctrico.

-Misa! Te ves hermosa!-decía la de pelo negro, mientras con una gran sonrisa entraba rápidamente en la habitación.

-yo la acompañe a comprar ese vestido, fue una gran elección-dijo la otra, haciendo gala de su maravilloso gusto de la moda.

-hehe…-dijo misa con una gotita estilo anime, después se mira en el espejo y suspira largamente.

-misa?...que te pasa?..-pregunta la peli-negro.

-eh?…no nada supongo que son los nervios-

-los nervios…..bueno… ten, toma cerveza para que se te pase.-dice la peli-negro alegremente, con una botella en su mano, que la saco de quien sabe donde.

-¡¡YUMI!!-grita la chica de pelo cobrizo y misa solo sierra los ojos mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-que?!...-dice con una ceja alzada- o vamos Eiko!...o quieres que te recuerde la vez que corriste por toda la plaza, con botella en mano y riéndote como una loca?-dijo Yumi con unos ojos acusadores (n/a: emm… ya se lo recordó xD ).

-¡¡¡yo pensé que era Canada Dry!!!!-dice Eiko muy pero muy roja, que se podría comparar con un tomate maduro (n/a: hahahahaha!... lo siento no pude evitar escribir eso xD )

-si claro eres tan ciega que no viste la etiqueta de la botella-dice Yumi a Eiko, con un tono sarcástico.

-aa… bueno..-dice poniéndose mas roja, si es posible.

Yumi y misa se miran y se ríen a carcajadas-hahaha….ya cambiando de tema-dice poniéndose algo seria-misa….Que le pasa a tu mama? …. Cuando nos abrió se notaba algo alterada…-dijo Yumi.

-aah…. Es que mi mama dice que es mejor hacer la fiesta otro día…-dice acercándose a su cama para sentarse.

-porque?!-gritan las otras dos.

-aa…bueno es que en las noticias dicen que ha habido muchos asesinatos en masa últimamente y que todavía no saben quienes son los causantes…entonces mi mama dice que es mejor esperar a q' los capturen…-dice con una cara algo preocupada.

-no te preocupes…. Ya veras que todo sale muy bien. Llevas casi 3 meses preparando esta fiesta y mas encima habrán guardias por todas partes… no hay de que preocuparse.-

Y así dan por terminada la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-5 horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un salón grande y bien decorado, se oye una ensordecedora música electrónica. Todo el lugar es iluminado con luces de varios colores y todos los invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música. Misa, Yumi y Eiko, estaban apoyadas sobre la pared, vigilando que todo salga perfecto.

-Wow… misa tu fiesta es la mejor!-dice Eiko, sorprendida por la cantidad de personas que habían.

-yo no entiendo que asemos aquí….-dice yumi mirando como todos se divierten y ella no.(n/a: pobrecita ).

-no te preocupes yumi-chan…. Ya iremos nosotras a bailar-dice misa viendo hacia todas partes.

Un chico rubio y de ojos azules se dirige hacia misa.

-feliz cumple años misa!....por que no vienes y bailamos, así disfrutaras tu fiesta- dice el chico con una radiante sonrisa.

-mmh…. No, gracias Nobu…. Espero a alguien-dice misa con una cara de lo siento.

Nobu le dice que para la próxima vez, se da media vuelta y se va.

-misa tu no estas esperando a nadie-dice yumi con ojos acusadores.

-eres una tonta misa dejaste ir a ese chico….me dio pena-dice Eiko apoyando a la otra.

-de que hablan yo si estoy esperando a alguien!-dice misa arrugando la cara.

-a si?... a quien?-dice yumi.

- a quien mas va ser?!... estoy esperando a mi bellísimo Yagami Light-kun -dice misa juntando las palmas de las manos, con unos corazones en los ojos.

-misa tu le enviaste una invitación, cierto?-dice yumi.

-si…..-responde sin entender a su amiga.

-bueno misa el no vino y no creo que venga…. No esta para nada interesado en ninguna chica…si lo hubiera estado, por ultimo te hubiera llamado felicitándote por tu cumple años, lo cual no lo izó.-

-mm… tienes razón yumi-chan-dijo misa tristemente.

Después de un rato las tres se fueron a bailar, todo iba bien hasta que todas las luces se apagan, junto con la música. Todos empiezan a reclamar, misa solo se queda quieta sin saber que hacer. Cinco minutos después los reclamos se trasforman en gritos desesperados, otros gritos de dolor. Misa siente como alguien la toma brusca mente de las muñecas y siente que le dan un golpe en la cabeza, con eso cae inconsciente.

Pasó dos horas cuando misa despertó y lo que vio no le gusto nada, de hecho no lo quería admitir, simplemente esto no le podía pasar a ella, del impacto se desmayo, paso como una hora cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y esto fue lo que vio: cuerpos tirados por todas partes, unos decapitados, otros con sus extremidades cortadas, en fin una tirada de personas asesinadas de la peor forma que se puedan imaginar. Todos los invitados estaban muertos, incluyendo a su familia y sus dos mejores amigas.

Misa trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso alguno, y si se hubiera movido no lo habría logrado, ya que estaba encadenada. Intento gritar, pero simplemente no podía, ni si quiera salían lagrimas de sus ojos por tal imagen, solo se dedicaba mirar hacia el vació. En la lejanía escucho un auto patrulla, después vio a varios policías entrar con pistolas y perros, entonces supo que iba a estar bien.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-tres semanas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

En una oficina se hallaba un chico de unos 18 años, sentado enfrente de una gran pantalla. El chico era de una piel nívea, incluso más blanco que eso, su pelo era alborotado de color negro y sus ojos del mismo color, y tenia unas marcadas ojeras.

Al lado de este había un anciano vestido de etiqueta, este sostenía unos papeles.

-Lawliet…. Han pasado unas semanas de aquella masacre y la policía no encuentra ninguna pista, por la cantidad de victimas es evidente que fueron provocadas por varias personas, en algunos cuerpos notaron heridas de un animal, pero el lugar era serrado y habían varios guardias vigilando, los cuales también se encontraron sus cuerpos, los asesinos no dejaron ninguna arma.... no dejaron absolutamente nada.-dijo el anciano.

-Watari….quien era la persona que se encontró con vida?-pregunto Lawliet mientras comía un pastel de frutilla.

-Amane Misa….la encontraron amarrada a una escalera, con los ojos abiertos, los investigadores intentaron sacarle alguna respuesta a lo que paso, pero ella simplemente no dijo nada, ahora esta internada en el hospital, según las enfermeras es difícil hacerla comer, en todo el día no hace nada, solo mira la nada.-dijo Watari.

-con que Amane Misa…-dijo Lawliet pensando- Watari necesito que me hagas un favor…..-

*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-A*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*

Listoo! Aquí esta el primer capitulo ¡! :3 …. Es mi primer fic !!... estoy algo emosionada *-*. Dejen reviews porfavor!! xD se aseptan criticas, consejos, cual quier cosa ….!


	2. Recuerdos

_**Hola!! Wow a pasado tanto tiempo!! pero aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo !! ......he..he...**_

_**Inner: ya deja de fingir, te odian ¬¬**_

_**me odian?... Lo sientooo!! de verdad no fue mi intencion dejarlas esperandoo !! T.T **_

_**Inner: ya parala ¬¬..... fue todo tu culpa .....**_

_**siii lo se!! Loo.....un momento no fue todo mi culpa ¬¬**_

_**Inner: si si como digas....**_

_**Dios que fria ¬¬! ....... bueno.. de verdad siento no haber actualisado antes, primero fue que no me llegava nada a mi cerebro o.o , y despues el terremoto-gracias a Dios no le paso nada a mi famila ni a mi casita- y ... bueno hace unos dias volvi a escribir... y aqui estoy :3**_

_**Mikasweetcrazyness: bueno es un A/U.... solo utiliso los personajes y sus caracteristicas ..... eso.. xD....a y gracias por tu review y por supuesto, disculpa la demora *-*.....**_

_**S.M = sueño de misa... por si las dudas xD **_

_**ya ahora si Lean!! **_

**Capitulo 2: ReCuErDoS.**

Watari iba en dirección al hospital en donde se encontraba Amane Misa. En el camino iba recordando cada detalle de la conversación que tubo con L.

**Flash Back.**

-Watari, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro, ¿que favor?

-trae a Amane Misa-dijo mientras le daba otra probada a su pastel de frutilla.

-….Lawliet…. no podemos tener a Amane Misa como un rehén….si no recuerdas esta en sho-.

-lo se-le corto- no te preocupes no estará como 'rehén'…se quedara como una huésped.

-bien…pero ¿como la sacamos?

-hazte pasar por un pariente muy lejano

-y los papeles…

-falsifícalos.-le dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-pero…-se quedo en silencio un momento.-esta bien.-diciendo esto, Watari se da la vuelta, y se dirige a sacar los papeles.

**Fin Flash Back.**

En este momento se encuentra en dirección al cuarto en donde esta Misa; ya entrego los papeles, ahora solo le faltaba llevársela de ese hospital. Iba caminando por un pasillo, con cerámicas blancas y paredes del mismo color, en ambos lados unas puertas de madera blanca, formando un zigzag.

Habían unas que otras puertas abiertas; unas dejando ver a una madre con sus dos hijos, visitando a su marido; otras dejando ver a personas acostadas leyendo alguna revista.

La sala que buscaba era la numero 507… e iba en la 504 así que solo le faltaban tres salas para llegar.

Cuando llega, la puerta esta cerrada, toca la puerta y espera un segundo, pero nadie le contesta, así que habré la puerta encontrándose con Amane Misa caminando por toda la habitación, tomando uno por uno sus dedos, como si estuviera contando, pero muy lentamente… en realidad pareciera que estuviera contando posibilidades, ya que esta murmurando quien sabe que.

Watari se le queda mirando sin saber que hacer y Misa no se detiene de lo que esta haciendo.

-_¿como me la voy a llevar?..._-pensaba, mientras miraba como la chica daba vueltas por la habitación.- _¿llamo a la enfermera para que la ayude a vestirse y arreglar sus cosas?.....si eso are…_-pensó, mientras se daba media vuelta y llamaba a una enfermera.

En eso, Misa vuelve a la cama, se sienta en ella, estira sus manos y las mira, en ellas se pueden ver unas recientes y muy marcadas cicatrices.

**_~~~ Misa POV ~~~_**

Tengo que encontrar el motivo…pero no se cual de todas es. Hace tres semanas que paso todo…recuerdo que sentí un gran alivio al ver entrar a los policías, me desencadenaron y me guiaron a una ambulancia, después unas personas me preguntaron que había pasado, supongo que eran investigadores, lo digo por su vestimenta, intente responderles…pero no pude, simplemente no pude hablar, ni hacer un mínimo gesto; la angustia y el temor que sentí al recordar lo que paso me atemorizo, pero solo lo exprese con un ligero temblor en mi cuerpo entero.

Los investigadores seguían preguntando, y con sus preguntas iba recordando todo, quería gritar y decirles que pararan, pero no podía, era como si hubiera olvidado hablar, de apoco empecé a negar con la cabeza, primero muy despacio y después desesperadamente…no tarde mucho en tener convulsiones, los investigadores llamaron enseguida a los paramédicos, y ellos me llevaron de urgencia al hospital.

Y aquí estoy dando vueltas por la habitación, viendo distintas razones de lo que paso…después de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, me canso y me siento en mi cama, estiro mis manos y miro mis heridas, yo misma me las hice, cada una me recuerda a las personas mas importantes de mi vida, una que esta en mi mano derecha, tiene forma de una O, esa me recuerda a mi papa, otra que esta en la misma mano, es en diagonal, esa me recuerda a mi mama, y las demás de esa mano, son unos puntitos, esos me recuerdan a mis primos, tías, tíos y mis abuelos.

En la otra mano tengo dos heridas, una tiene forma de una T, pero con otro palito mas incrustado, ese me recuerda a Eiko, la otra herida tiene forma de una T pero dada vuelta, esa me recuerda a Yumi.

**_~~~ Fin Misa POV. ~~~_**

Watari dejo la habitación para darle paso a la enfermera, esta al entrar cierra la puerta y camina hacia Misa, le toma las manos y la mira muy tiernamente.

-Amane-san…un pariente lejano vino a buscarla y se ira con el

-¿pariente lejano?-piensa-que yo recuerde no tengo ningún pariente lejano…

-no se preocupe todo va estar bien…ahora venga… le ayudare a cambiarse de ropa y a arreglar sus cosas-dijo mientras le pasaba una sudadera negra con unos detalles en color celeste y un pantalón de buzo color negro, con la marca Niké en el lado izquierdo, en celeste.

**_~~~ L POV. ~~~_**

Hace una hora aproximadamente, mande a Watari a buscar a Amane, de lo mas seguro que estén por llegar. EL porque de esto es muy simple, Amane Misa es una sospechosa del crimen…si bien se trata de su familia y amigos…pero es una teoría que no podemos descartar, y la otra teoría es mas concreta…ya que según los informes, la encontraron con los ojos abiertos…hay un 25% de que aya visto todo, otro 25% de posibilidades de que aya visto algo…pero no lo suficiente, y bueno el otro 50% corresponde a que simplemente no vio nada de lo que paso y solo se traumo con la vista de cuerpos por todos lados… y seria entendible ya que los cuerpos no estaban en muy buenas condiciones que digamos…

**_~~~ Fin L POV ~~~_**

En eso su teléfono móvil suena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo coge y mira la pantalla.

-Watari.

-L…la enfermera me dijo que Amane no esta en sus cinco sentidos…si entiendes a lo que me refiero…

-Watari…estoy completamente seguro que no eres tonto como para no saber lo que es estar en shock…sobre todo del grado de Amane-….-y si te preocupa ya veré yo como nos la arreglamos-dijo sin darle importancia-

-no lo se…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

-mmm…descuida todo va a salir bien…-diciendo esto cuelga y se dedica a saborear su helado. No entendía de qué se preocupaba Watari, si este caso era como cualquier otro…no le veía la diferencia.

-si fuera como cualquier otro caso ya lo habría resuelto…-pensó.-…lo más raro de todo esto es porque no mataron a Amane…en los otros asesinatos no dejaban a nadie con vida…-

Un elegante coche se iba adentrando en las profundidades de un hermoso bosque. Al final del camino se puede observar unas enormes rejas negras, y al pasar de ellas una casa de un tamaño _algo_ exagerado, tiene una forma cuadrada, de tres pisos, donde en el segundo, hay un hermoso balcón que rodea todo el piso.

El ante-jardín esta llena de flores de muchas variedades, pero todas ellas haciendo remarcar las bellas rosas blancas, las cuales dan la sensación que están mirando al sol elegantemente y con un ligero rocío de agua, aumentando su delicadeza. Atravesando la bella imagen, hay un estrecho camino que guía hacia la puerta, la cual el diseño era igual de exagerado que el porte de la casa.

El auto se detiene delante de la reja. Watari baja y le habré la puerta, seguidamente va al porta maleta, saca su equipaje y se dirige a la entrada de la casa por el camino de flores. Se detiene al llegar a la entrada, da vuelta su cabeza y la mira significativamente. Se tarda unos segundos en comprender y va a la siga de es –según ella- extraño señor; espera pacientemente a que abra la puerta y con esta ya abierta –después de Watari – entra sigilosamente, mirando muy atenta a su alrededor, pasa unos segundos y su cara se transforma en una expresión de total sorpresa, y no era para menos, pues el lugar era sencillamente hermoso…no, en realidad se salía de la palabra `` sencillo ´´, de eso no tenia nada.

La casa por dentro era mas grande de lo que se veía por fuera; el piso era de una elegante baldosa blanca, se veía tan bien cuidada, que se reflejaba en ella; al frente de la puerta hay una escalera de vidrio, que dobla en cuadra hacia arriba y justo en la parte que dobla hay un ventanal, que en ella caen –en ambos lados- elegantemente unas cortinas azules, que con solo mirarlas sabes que es de una tela muy fina.

Los colores principales que decoran la casa, es el blanco, azul y café. Se dio cuenta de esto, cuando se dedico a observar hacia los costados, en donde, hacia su izquierda se encontraba un living espacioso. Se dirige a el con una notable atracción, cuando entra en la estancia queda totalmente maravillada, hay un gran ventanal, que ocupa toda la muralla, al frente de este tres sillones de cuero blanco-ninguno sin darle la espalda al ventanal- debajo de ellos una alfombra de color azul, y en el centro – de los tres sillones- una mesita redonda de piedra. Más cerca de la puerta del living, hay un escritorio con una laptop ensima. En las tres murallas restantes estan llenas de libreros. El piso era de madera varnisada.

Estaba tan consentrada mirando todo detalladamente, que salto de susto cuando sintio una mano apoyada en su hombro. Con un movimiento brusco, se da media vuelta, encontrandose con el rostro hamable y duro de Watari.

-Misa-san...por favor acompañeme, le enseñare su cuarto- ella haciente y con esto la dirige a su dormitorio.

Subieron por la escalera, y cuando ya estaban en el segundo escalon, le dio vertico. Pensando en tonterias como ``esto se va a romper´´ o `` ¿como no se resfalan al subir por una cosa haci?´´. mientras se hacia mil preguntas incoherentes, llegaron al segundo piso. Mientras se dejaba guiar, movia su cabeza hacia ambos lados. El pasillo estaba muy bien decorado, parecia un monumento de cuadros, la mayoria de ellos abstractos y unos pocos surealistas.

Ya habian pasado por barias puertas, y ya enpesaba a pensar que era un orfanato, cosa que era justificable, ya que no tenia a nadie con quien vivir...

Por fin se detenieron al frente de una puerta color beich. Watari abre la puerta.

- este va a ser su cuarto de ahora en adelante- le hace una seña pra que entre...-espero que sea de su agrado. Bueno, le dejo para que ordene sus cosas.-deja las maletas en la orilla de la puerta y se retira serrando esta.

Queda mirando el cuarto, que es realmente espacioso, el suelo es piso flotante de madera blanca; en el sentro una alfombra felpuda de color celeste, junto con cuatro redondos y grandes cojines de color chocolate, al frente de esto –a su izquierda- un mueble cafe con una pantalla plasma encima.

A su derecha, hay una cama de una plasa, y al lado derecho de esta, una mesa de boche con una lampara encima; y al lado izquierdo, una puerta que esta separada de la esquina por un espejo y alado de este un tovador junto con un librero.

En la otra esquina del lado izquierdo, hay un escritorio que la vordea y encima de el, una computadora. Paralelo de la cama –en la otra muralla– hay otra puerta.

Misa toma sus maletas y se dirige a la puerta mas sercana a la cama. Como lo suponia, esa puerta era el armario. Deja la maleta ahi ya que no tiene muchas ganas de desempacar y se sienta en la cama.

-_¿que esta pasando?...y mas importante, ¿quien era ese señor?_.-se acuesta en la cama.-_¿para que me habra traido a este lugar?..._-bostesa y de apoco sierra los parpados.-_ya lo volvere a pensar mas tarde..._

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, cae en un profundo sueño y con eso, recordatorios de susesos inolvidables.

Toca la puerta suavemente, cuando escucha un cansino ''adelante'' entra a la habitacion y tras de el cierra la puerta. Se hacerca a lawliet con un carrito lleno de tortas y helados. Ya al lado de el le entrega un helado sabor vainilla con salsa de frutilla.

-y...¿como se lo tomo?.-pregunto con la mirada fija en la pantalla mientras que daba una probada a su helado.

-pues...no dijo nada...-lo miro para saber su reaccion y como no ubo ningun movimiento facial, prosigio-no opuso ninguna resistencia, ni siquiera pregunto quien era yo.

-bien...-silencio-...Watari dile a Matt , Mello y a Near que cenaremos todos juntos.

No muy conforme con la respuesta haciente y se retira con el carrito ya basio. Se adentra a la cosina y se dedica a hacer la cena.

**~~~S.M~~~**

_Una niña de siete años estaba en el pasillo de la que seria su nueva escuela. No paraba de tiritar por los nervios mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta, que en cualquier momento podria ser habierta por sus tiritonas manos, despues que escuchase ese ''adelante, Misa-san''._

_El momento llego, ella abre la puerta y entra con la mirada baja, mientras se ganaba al lado de la profesora. Todabia no levantaba la mirada, y ya sentia muchos pares de ojos sobre ella._

_-¡Niños, ella es Amane Misa-san! ¡Espero que la traten bien!...Amane-san, sientate junto a Yumihiko-chan._

_Va hacia el lugar dicho por la profesora, se sienta y cuelga su mochila en la mesa. Llevaba media hora escuchando a la maestra, cuando un picoteo en su hombro, gira la cabesa y ve a una niña de pelo negor hasta la mitad de su espalda y con unos ojos redondos y grandes de color cafe._

_-hola, yo soy Nakayama Yumihiko, me puedes decir yumi y realmente espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.-dice con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Misa tambien espera lo mismo yumi-chan!-dice correspondiendole la sonrisa. Despues las dos se miran por unos segundos y terminan en carcajadas que inundan la sala, interumpiendo la clase que se le sune en ese ataque inesperado._

**~~~F.S.M~~~**

Abre lentamente los ojos y mira el techo...unos segundos mas tarde, se sienta y abraza sus rodiyas.

-_yumi-chan…Misa te extraña…_-aprieta el abrazo.-_por… ¿Porque el?.... ¿Porque el?... ¿Porque el tenia…_

No alcanza a terminar la pregunta, cuando siente que las lágrimas escurren por sus demacradas mejillas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Este capitulo es para Miku-chan :3! aqui esta tu anciado capitulo pequeña hermana xD**_

_**Reviews porfavor :D!!**_


End file.
